ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/A Thousand Attempts and One Invention
A Thousand Attempts and One Invention (or Anteojito and Antifaz: A Thousand Attempts and One Invention in some countries) is a 1972 American-Argentine animated musical fantasy comedy-drama film produced by DreamWorks Pictures. It was written and directed by Manuel García Ferré, loosely based on his comic strip Anteojito y Antifaz. It is the first DreamWorks animated film to be produced and animated by the studio's Argentina animation house. Plot Anteojito is a poor orphan 10-years-old boy who lives with his Uncle Antifaz in an apartment house in New York City. Uncle Antifaz tries to invent an invisibility formula with Anteojito’s help, and Cachavacha, a witch and Uncle Antifaz's neighbor who lives in the apartment right under his, tries to steal it as revenge for to his explosions destroying her apartment. Anteojito sells some balloons and meets his friend Mailboxie, a little red mailbox. The balloons he was selling escape when he argues with a trio of bullies who mocked him. The circus comes to town and he helps out a friendly clown and his sick daughter by posing as a second, singing, clown. Two con men named Bodega and Rapiño are impressed by Anteojito’s singing and pose as talent agents who can get him lucrative theatrical and operatic engagements, being hired by Cachavacha to have him away from Uncle Antifaz. Bonaño, a good-natured cat (tall with funny hat), takes him to Master Meethoven, a Beethoven-esque feline music teacher. Anteojito becomes a star, but he unknowingly lets success go to his head, as he snubs Uncle Antifaz, and dismisses Bodega and Rapiño, who begin fight over the money. The distraught Antifaz gives up his experiments, which are immediately continued disastrously by Cachavacha, who ultimately died on an explosion. Anteojito is told a story within the film (based on a separate book by García Ferré, El Pararrayos o Historia de una Ambición) and at last realizes that wealth is worthless without true friendship. He returns to being a little boy living with Uncle Antifaz, who throws away the invisibility formula he has finally invented. Characters and cast * Anteojito '- Voiced by Gary Dubin. TBD * '''Uncle Antifaz '- Voiced by Danny Kaye. TBD * 'Witch Cachavacha '- Voiced by June Foray. TBD * 'Pajarraco '- Voiced by Don Messick. Cachavacha's pet owl. * 'Bonaño '- Voiced by Dick Van Dyke. TBD * 'Mailboxie '- Voiced by José Oliveira. TBD * 'Bodega and Rapiño '- Voiced by Alan Sues and Paul Frees. TBD Songs * '''My Uncle is a Great Inventor * Uncle, Uncle, Uncle * Let It Dance! * I'm Falling * Ay, My Uncle * For a Chesse * The Sad Mailbox Song * The Little Orphans' Song * Uncle, Uncle, Uncle (reprise/finale) Production After Dora Wilson decided to add animation houses in other countries, she chosed Argentina as one of them and contacted the studio's veteran animator Manuel García Ferré, who was living on Argentina at the time, to be the chairman and supervisor of the Argentina animation house. Various of the Argentina animation house's first productions were commercial shorts featuring the Dreamtoons characters and the popular animated series The Adventures of Hijitus. Dora Wilson then decided to the Argentina animation house was ready to produce an animated film. García Ferré then pitched a film adaptation of his well-known comic strip Anteojito y Antifaz (which is more known as Anteojito in most countries), published on the Argentine newspaper Clarin, which Dora Wilson liked it and greenlight it. To adapt his comics to a film, García Ferré decided to adapt two series of strips he did in the 1960s, one involving Uncle Antifaz trying to create science formulas which originally ran between January 1 and January 10, 1960; and one involving Anteojito becoming into a singer which originally ran between March 10 and March 20 1964. For the antagonist, García Ferré and several of the storymen had several ideas, until Wilson convinced to use Witch Cachavacha from The Adventures of Hijitus. Reception Re-releases Over the years, the film was re-released on theaters many times like most DreamWorks animated films at the time. In various countries outside America and Argentina (mainly Spain), the film is known as Anteojito, naming it after the film's main character. * * * * * * * * *July 12, 2001 (in Argentina; in a double feature with Headin' South) Category:Alternate Reality Category:Theories Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:1970s films Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:1972 films Category:1972 Category:Manuel García Ferré